03 Marca 2009
TVP 1 06:00 Kawa czy herbata? - w tym: Wiadomości skrót 6:30, 7:00, 7:30; Pogoda 6:05, 6:32, 7:05, 7:33 08:00 Wiadomości 08:10 Pogoda 08:15 Kwadrans po ósmej 08:35 Strażak Sam - Płomienny finał, odc. 21 (Fireman Sam // Fiery finale, ep. 21); serial animowany kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2003) 08:45 Koszmarny Karolek - Spacer Koszmarnego Karolka, odc. 1 (Horrid Henry’s Hike); serial animowany kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2008) 09:00 Jedynkowe Przedszkole - odc. 37; program dla dzieci 09:25 Domisiowe Bajki - Zdrowy duch 09:30 Zagubieni z Lotu 29 - Nieproszony gość, odc. 17 (The uninvited) - txt str.777; serial kraj prod.USA (2005) 09:55 Między mamami - odc. 21; magazyn 10:15 Schudnij; program poradnikowy 10:30 Pora na doktora - odc. 17; magazyn 10:45 TELEZAKUPY 11:05 Moda na sukces - odc. 4243 (The Bold and the Beautiful ep. 4458); serial kraj prod.USA (2004) 11:30 Moda na sukces - odc. 4244 (The Bold and the Beautiful ep. 4459); serial kraj prod.USA (2004) 12:00 Wiadomości 12:10 Agrobiznes 12:20 Tak jak w Unii 12:40 Plebania - odc. 1241; telenowela TVP 13:10 Klan - odc. 1630 - txt str.777; telenowela TVP 13:35 Jaka to melodia? - odc. 1779; teleturniej muzyczny 14:05 Podróżnik - Atacama 14:25 Ktokolwiek widział, ktokolwiek wie... 15:00 Wiadomości 15:10 Pogoda 15:15 300 % normy - odc. 30; teleturniej 15:45 Przebojowa noc 15:55 Moda na sukces - odc. 4245 (The Bold and the Beautiful ep. 4460); serial kraj prod.USA (2004) 16:20 Moda na sukces - odc. 4246 (The Bold and the Beautiful ep. 4461); serial kraj prod.USA (2005) 16:45 Celownik; magazyn 17:00 Teleexpress 17:20 Temat dnia - rozmowa Jedynki 17:35 Klan - odc. 1634 - txt str.777; telenowela TVP 18:00 Jaka to melodia? - odc. 1780; teleturniej muzyczny 18:30 Plebania - odc. 1246; telenowela TVP 18:55 300 % normy - pytanie 26 19:00 Wieczorynka - Mój przyjaciel królik - Mały Królik i wielki przeciek, odc. 1 (Little Dutch Rabbit); serial animowany kraj prod.Kanada (2008) 19:30 Wiadomości 19:55 Sport 20:10 Pogoda 20:20 W krainie dreszczowców - Zemsta mnicha cz. 1 (Kung Fu Killer ep. 1) - txt str.777 83'; film fabularny kraj prod.USA (2007) 21:50 Misja specjalna; magazyn śledczy 22:25 Perły Millennium - Złota Rybka 51'; film dokumentalny 23:20 Szarada (Charade) 108'; komedia sensacyjna kraj prod.USA (1963) 01.10 Konserwacja nadajnika Warszawa/PKiN od godz.01.10 do 06.00 01:15 Kino nocnych marków - Zapisane krwią (Written In Blood) 90'; film akcji kraj prod.USA (2002) 02:45 Notacje - Barbara Kasprowicz. Warszawa; cykl dokumentalny 02:55 Zakończenie dnia TVP 2 06:00 Złotopolscy - odc. 181 Mamuśka; telenowela TVP 06:25 Dwójka Dzieciom - Milly i Molly - odc 11/26 Magiczne babeczki (Milly, Molly ep. Magic Muffins); serial animowany kraj prod.Australia (2008) 06:40 TELEZAKUPY 07:15 O Energiach Boskich - Św. Grzegorz Palamas; reportaż 07:40 M jak miłość - odcinek 383; serial TVP 08:30 Pytanie na śniadanie - w tym: Panorama 9:30; Pogoda 8:50, 10:05 10:45 Codzienna 2 m. 3 - odc. 68; serial komediowy TVP 11:20 Flipper - odc. 2/44 Rekiny (Flipper ep. Sharks); serial kraj prod.USA (1995) 12:10 Magnum - odc. 40/162 Trzy minus dwa (MAGNUM P. I. s. 2 Three Minus Two); serial kraj prod.USA (1982) 13:05 Potęga sztuki - David (Simon Schama's power of art. David) - txt str.777 51'; serial dokumentalny kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2006) 14:05 Radiostacja Roscoe - odc 31/52 Sny i podchody (Radio Free Roscoe ep. Scheming and Dreaming); serial kraj prod.Kanada (2003) 14:35 Dla niesłyszących - M jak miłość - odc. 644; serial TVP 15:30 HIT GENERATOR - (2); widowisko muzyczne 16:35 Na wariackich papierach - odc. 62/65 Kolizja uczuć (Moonlighting ep. When Girls Collide); serial komediowy kraj prod.USA (1987) 17:30 Reporterzy Dwójki przedstawiają 18:00 Program lokalny 18:30 Panorama 18:55 Sport Telegram 18:59 Pogoda 19:05 Koło fortuny - odc. 109; teleturniej 19:35 Wideoteka dorosłego człowieka - (62) 20:05 Barwy szczęścia - odc. 230 - txt str.777; serial obyczajowy TVP 20:40 M jak miłość - odc. 645; serial TVP 21:30 Kulisy serialu "M jak miłość" - odc. 401 21:45 Magazyn Ekspresu Reporterów 22:45 Wieczór filmowy Kocham Kino - Fisher King (The Fisher King) - txt str.777 131'; film fabularny kraj prod.USA (1991) 01.00 Konserwacja nadajnika Warszawa/PKiN od godz. 01.00 do 06.00 01:05 Kocham kino na bis - Autobus (Get on the bus) 116'; dramat kraj prod.USA (1996) 03:00 Noc Zagadek - teleturniej interaktywny 04:00 Zakończenie programu TVP Info 05:56 Info Poranek - w tym Serwis Info Poranek 6:00, 06:30, 07:00, 07:30; Pogoda INFO Poranek 06:09, 06:25, 06:49, 07:08, 07:25; Przegląd prasy INFO 06:11, 06:18, 06:37, 06:51, 07:17; Serwis INFO Flesz 06:15, 06:45, 07:15; Korespondent TVP o Poranku 06:41, 07:10, 07:38; STEREO 07:45 OTV - PASMO LOKALNE 08:00 Gość poranka; STEREO 08:15 Serwis info flesz; STEREO 08:15 Przegląd Portali Internetowych; STEREO 08:21 Pogoda Info Poranek; STEREO 08:24 Przegląd Prasy Info; STEREO 08:30 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO 08:35 Info Poranek; STEREO 08:40 Przegląd Prasy Info; STEREO 08:45 OTV - PASMO LOKALNE 09:00 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO 09:07 Pogoda Info Poranek; STEREO 09:09 Korespondent TVP o Poranku; STEREO 09:15 Serwis info flesz; STEREO 09:17 Przegląd Prasy Info; STEREO 09:21 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 09:30 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO 09:42 Pogoda Info Poranek; STEREO 09:45 Serwis info flesz; STEREO 09:49 Przegląd Prasy Info; STEREO 10:00 Gość poranka; STEREO 10:15 Biznes - otwarcie dnia; STEREO 10:30 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO 10:50 Pogoda Info Poranek; STEREO 10:54 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 11:00 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO 11:15 Serwis Kulturalny; STEREO 11:26 Pogoda Info Dzień; STEREO 11:30 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO 11:50 Pogoda Info Dzień; STEREO 11:55 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 12:00 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO 12:15 Biznes; STEREO 12:25 Pogoda Info Dzień; STEREO 12:30 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO 12:50 Pogoda Info Dzień; STEREO 12:55 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 13:00 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO 13:10 Raport z Polski; STEREO 13:26 Pogoda Info Dzień; STEREO 13:30 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO 13:50 Pogoda Info Dzień; STEREO 13:55 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 14:00 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO 14:15 Biznes; STEREO 14:25 Pogoda Info Dzień; STEREO 14:30 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO 14:50 Pogoda Info Dzień; STEREO 14:55 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 15:00 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO 15:10 Raport z Polski; STEREO 15:26 Pogoda Info Dzień; STEREO 15:30 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO 15:51 Pogoda Info Dzień; STEREO 15:54 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 16:00 Rozmowa dnia; STEREO 16:15 Biznes; STEREO 16:30 Dla niesłyszących - Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO 16:42 Pogoda Info Dzień; STEREO 16:45 OTV - PASMO LOKALNE 17:15 Komentarz - Świat; STEREO 17:30 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO 17:55 Pogoda Info Dzień; STEREO 18:00 OTV - PASMO LOKALNE 20:00 Serwis Info Wieczór; STEREO 20:10 Minęła 20ta; program publicystyczny; STEREO 21:00 Pogoda Info Wieczór; STEREO 21:07 Telekurier - Bliżej Ciebie; magazyn; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 21:30 Serwis Info Wieczór; STEREO 21:42 Pogoda Info Wieczór; STEREO 21:45 OTV - PASMO LOKALNE 22:15 Plus - minus; magazyn; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 22:32 Serwis Info Wieczór; STEREO 22:55 Pogoda Info Wieczór; STEREO 23:01 Sportowy Wieczór; STEREO 23:30 Serwis INFO wieczór - podsumowanie; STEREO 23:55 Pogoda Info Wieczór; STEREO 00.00 Konserwacja nadajnika Warszawa/PKiN od godz.24.00 do 06.00 00:04 Helmut Schmidt - kanclerz poza służbą - odc. 1 (Helmut Schmidt, Retiree/Helmut Schmidt ausser Dienst); serial dokumentalny kraj prod.Niemcy (2006); STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 00:52 Minęła 20ta; program publicystyczny; STEREO 01:37 Telekurier - Bliżej Ciebie; magazyn; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 01:56 Serwis INFO wieczór - podsumowanie; STEREO 02:19 Pogoda Info Wieczór; STEREO 02:23 Plus - minus; magazyn; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 02:36 Miejsca Przeklęte; cykl dokumentalny; STEREO 02:58 Komentarz - Świat; STEREO 03:09 Listy do PRL - u - .; felieton; STEREO 03:14 Sportowy Wieczór; STEREO 03:36 Młodzież kontra; widowisko; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12; 217 wydanie cyklicznego politycznego widowiska publicystycznego emitowanego na żywo z udziałem młodzieży 220 wydanie cyklicznego widowiska publicystycznego emitowanego na zywo ze studia TVP w Krakowie. W programie spotkanie z ojcem Leonem Knabitem z okazji VII Dnia Papieskiego. 04:08 Serwis INFO wieczór - podsumowanie; STEREO 04:31 Pogoda Info Wieczór; STEREO 04:35 Minęła 20ta; program publicystyczny; STEREO 05:19 Patrol; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 16 05:41 Raport z Polski; STEREO 05:55 Zakończenie dnia TVP Info Katowice 05:56 Info Poranek - w tym Serwis Info Poranek 6:00, 06:30, 07:00, 07:30; Pogoda INFO Poranek 06:09, 06:25, 06:49, 07:08, 07:25; Przegląd prasy INFO 06:11, 06:18, 06:37, 06:51, 07:17; Serwis INFO Flesz 06:15, 06:45, 07:15; Korespondent TVP o Poranku 06:41, 07:10, 07:38; STEREO 07:45 Aktualności - flesz; Pogoda 07:50 Co to? Kto to? 08:00 Gość poranka; STEREO 08:15 Serwis info flesz; STEREO 08:15 Przegląd Portali Internetowych; STEREO 08:21 Pogoda Info Poranek; STEREO 08:24 Przegląd Prasy Info; STEREO 08:30 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO 08:35 Info Poranek; STEREO 08:40 Przegląd Prasy Info; STEREO 08:45 Schlesien Journal 09:00 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO 09:07 Pogoda Info Poranek; STEREO 09:09 Korespondent TVP o Poranku; STEREO 09:15 Serwis info flesz; STEREO 09:17 Przegląd Prasy Info; STEREO 09:21 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 09:30 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO 09:42 Pogoda Info Poranek; STEREO 09:45 Serwis info flesz; STEREO 09:49 Przegląd Prasy Info; STEREO 10:00 Gość poranka; STEREO 10:15 Biznes - otwarcie dnia; STEREO 10:30 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO 10:50 Pogoda Info Poranek; STEREO 10:54 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 11:00 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO 11:15 Serwis Kulturalny; STEREO 11:26 Pogoda Info Dzień; STEREO 11:30 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO 11:50 Pogoda Info Dzień; STEREO 11:55 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 12:00 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO 12:15 Biznes; STEREO 12:25 Pogoda Info Dzień; STEREO 12:30 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO 12:50 Pogoda Info Dzień; STEREO 12:55 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 13:00 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO 13:10 Raport z Polski; STEREO 13:26 Pogoda Info Dzień; STEREO 13:30 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO 13:50 Pogoda Info Dzień; STEREO 13:55 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 14:00 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO 14:15 Biznes; STEREO 14:25 Pogoda Info Dzień; STEREO 14:30 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO 14:50 Pogoda Info Dzień; STEREO 14:55 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 15:00 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO 15:10 Raport z Polski; STEREO 15:26 Pogoda Info Dzień; STEREO 15:30 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO 15:51 Pogoda Info Dzień; STEREO 15:54 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 16:00 Rozmowa dnia; STEREO 16:15 Biznes; STEREO 16:30 Dla niesłyszących - Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO 16:42 Pogoda Info Dzień; STEREO 16:45 Aktualności 16:48 Pogoda 16:50 Relacje 17:00 Wokół nas 17:15 Komentarz - Świat; STEREO 17:30 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO 17:55 Pogoda Info Dzień; STEREO 18:00 Aktualności 18:24 Pogoda 18:30 Sport 18:45 Mam świetną pracę 19:00 Propozycje do śląskiej listy przebojów 19:10 Bliżej natury 19:40 Punkt widzenia 19:55 TVP Katowice zaprasza.... 20:00 Serwis Info Wieczór; STEREO 20:10 Minęła 20ta; program publicystyczny; STEREO 21:00 Pogoda Info Wieczór; STEREO 21:07 Telekurier - Bliżej Ciebie; magazyn; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 21:30 Serwis Info Wieczór; STEREO 21:42 Pogoda Info Wieczór; STEREO 21:45 Aktualności 22:00 Sport 22:05 Magazyn meteo 22:15 Plus - minus; magazyn; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 22:32 Serwis Info Wieczór; STEREO 22:55 Pogoda Info Wieczór; STEREO 23:01 Sportowy Wieczór; STEREO 23:30 Serwis INFO wieczór - podsumowanie; STEREO 23:55 Pogoda Info Wieczór; STEREO 00.00 Konserwacja nadajnika Warszawa/PKiN od godz.24.00 do 06.00 00:04 Helmut Schmidt - kanclerz poza służbą - odc. 1 (Helmut Schmidt, Retiree/Helmut Schmidt ausser Dienst); serial dokumentalny kraj prod.Niemcy (2006); STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 00:52 Minęła 20ta; program publicystyczny; STEREO 01:37 Telekurier - Bliżej Ciebie; magazyn; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 01:56 Serwis INFO wieczór - podsumowanie; STEREO 02:19 Pogoda Info Wieczór; STEREO 02:23 Plus - minus; magazyn; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 02:36 Miejsca Przeklęte; cykl dokumentalny; STEREO 02:58 Komentarz - Świat; STEREO 03:09 Listy do PRL - u - .; felieton; STEREO 03:14 Sportowy Wieczór; STEREO 03:36 Młodzież kontra; widowisko; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 04:08 Serwis INFO wieczór - podsumowanie; STEREO 04:31 Pogoda Info Wieczór; STEREO 04:35 Minęła 20ta; program publicystyczny; STEREO 05:19 Patrol; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 16 05:41 Raport z Polski; STEREO 05:55 Zakończenie dnia Polsat 5:15 Wstawaj! Gramy! - program muzyczny 6:00 Żar młodości - odc. 128, serial obyczajowy, USA 2001 7:00 TV Market - magazyn reklamowy 7:15 Wielka wygrana - teleturniej 8:05 Świat według Kiepskich - Kiepscy zboczeńcy - odc. 3, Polska 1999 8:40 Świat według Kiepskich - Rekord Guinnessa - odc. 4, Polska 1999 9:15 Rodzina zastępcza - Rom w dom - odc. 3, Polska 1999 9:50 Rodzina zastępcza - Trzęsawica somalijska - odc. 4, Polska 1999 10:25 Miodowe lata - Żywe zwłoki - odc. 2, Polska 1998-2001 11:00 Malanowski i partnerzy - odc. 7, Polska 2009 11:30 Samo życie - odc. 1230, Polska 2009 12:00 Czarodziejki - odc. 69, USA 2001 13:00 Boston Public - odc. 59, USA 2002-2003 14:00 Pierwsza miłość - odc. 862, Polska 2009 14:45 Pracująca dziewczyna - odc. 8, USA 1990 15:15 Zwariowany świat Malcolma - odc. 109, USA 2004 15:50 Wydarzenia 16:10 Prognoza pogody 16:15 Interwencja - magazyn reporterów 16:30 Malanowski i partnerzy - odc. 17, Polska 2009 17:00 Chirurdzy 3 - odc. 58, USA 2006 18:00 Pierwsza miłość - odc. 863, Polska 2009 18:50 Wydarzenia 19:20 Sport 19:25 Prognoza pogody 19:30 Samo życie - odc. 1231, Polska 2009 20:00 Kolekcjoner kości - thriller, USA 1999 22:00 Studio LOTTO (w przerwie filmu) 22:40 CSI: Kryminalne zagadki Miami - odc. 17, USA 2002-2003 23:40 CSI: Kryminalne zagadki Miami - odc. 18, USA 2002-2003 0:40 Ocean dusz - odc. 4, Wielka Brytania 2004 2:30 Nagroda gwarantowana - teleturniej 3:30 Tajemnice losu - program rozrywkowy, Polska 2008 4:30 Zakazana kamera - program rozrywkowy TVN 5:35 Uwaga! - magazyn reporterów 5:55 Telesklep - magazyn 7:00 Granie na śniadanie - program rozrywkowy 8:00 Brzydula - odc. 96, Polska 2009 8:30 Dzień dobry TVN - magazyn kulturalny 11:00 Zostań top modelką - reality show, USA 12:05 Telesklep - magazyn 12:35 Na Wspólnej - odc. 1095, Polska 2009 13:05 Milionerzy - teleturniej, Polska 14:05 W-11 - Wydział Śledczy - Nieufność Polska 2009 14:45 Krok od domu - odc. 2, USA 2005 15:45 Rozmowy w toku - Bara, bara, bara, riki-tiki-tak... no, daj mi jakiś znak! 16:55 Sąd rodzinny - serial fabularno-dokumentalny, Polska 2009 17:55 Brzydula - odc. 97, Polska 2009 18:25 Detektywi - Marzyciele Polska 2009 19:00 Fakty 19:30 Sport 19:40 Pogoda 19:50 Uwaga! - magazyn reporterów 20:05 Na Wspólnej - odc. 1096, Polska 2009 20:45 W-11 - Wydział Śledczy - W cieniu Polska 2009 21:30 39 i pół - Ryczący czterdziestak - odc. 1/13, Polska 2009 22:30 Kuba Wojewódzki - talk-show 23:30 Dexter - odc. 1/12, USA 2007 0:40 Superwizjer - magazyn reporterów 1:15 alleZIMA! - program rozrywkowy, Polska 2009 1:45 Uwaga! - magazyn reporterów 2:05 Nocne granie - program rozrywkowy 3:05 Telesklep - magazyn 3:25 Rozmowy w toku - Bara, bara, bara, riki-tiki-tak... no, daj mi jakiś znak! TV 4 4:25 Saint-Tropez - odc. 62, serial obyczajowy, Francja 1996 5:15 VIP - program kulturalny 5:35 Muzyczne listy - magazyn muzyczny 6:45 TV Market - magazyn reklamowy 7:20 Zbuntowani - odc. 43, Meksyk 2004 8:20 Dziewczyny fortuny - teleturniej 9:20 Beverly Hills 90210 - odc. 30, USA 1994-1995 10:20 Nie igraj z aniołem - odc. 1, Meksyk 2008 11:20 mała Czarna - talk-show 12:20 Saint-Tropez - odc. 63, serial obyczajowy, Francja 1996 13:30 VIP - program kulturalny 14:00 Dziewczyny fortuny - teleturniej 15:00 Beverly Hills 90210 - odc. 31, USA 1994-1995 16:00 Zbuntowani - odc. 44, Meksyk 2004 17:00 mała Czarna 18:00 Nie igraj z aniołem - odc. 2, Meksyk 2008 19:00 Happy Hour - program rozrywkowy 20:00 List od zabójcy - thriller, USA, Wielka Brytania 1998 22:10 Bez uczucia - komedia obyczajowa, USA 1989 00:15 Happy Hour - program rozrywkowy 1:15 mała Czarna - talk-show 2:15 Twarde lądowanie - thriller, USA 2005 3:45 Muzyczne listy - magazyn muzyczny 4:25 Zakończenie programu TV Polonia 06:00 Kawa czy herbata? - w tym: Wiadomości skrót 6:30, 7:00, 7:30; Pogoda 6:05, 6:32, 7:05, 7:33; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 08:00 Wiadomości; STEREO 08:10 Pogoda; STEREO 08:15 Kwadrans po ósmej; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 08:35 Domisie - Domisiowe obiecanki; program dla dzieci; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 09:00 Moliki książkowe; magazyn; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 09:10 Magazyn Medyczny - Dzieci alkoholików; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 09:25 Polska z bocznej drogi - Angielski charakter; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 09:45 Pierwszy milion; magazyn; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 10:10 Świadkowie nieznanych historii - Kwidzyn 1982 - bunt internowanych; program publicystyczny; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 10:40 Czas honoru - odc. 11* Szanowny pan Gestapo; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 11:30 Plebania - odc. 1241; telenowela TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 12:00 Wiadomości; STEREO 12:10 Klan - odc. 1620; telenowela TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 12:35 Pamiętaj o mnie; koncert życzeń; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 12:45 Sportowy tydzień; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 13:15 Barwy szczęścia - odc. 65; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 13:40 Barwy szczęścia - odc. 66; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 14:05 Dziewczyny z jednej celi 87'; film dokumentalny; reż.:Piotr Zarębski; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 15:35 Nasz reportaż - Polska metryka Szlomo Jardena; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 16:00 Piosenki z programów Magdy Umer; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 16:30 Wojciech Cejrowski- boso przez świat - (60) - Południowy Tyrol; cykl reportaży; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 17:00 Teleexpress; STEREO 17:15 Domisie - Domisiowe obiecanki; program dla dzieci; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 17:40 Moliki książkowe; magazyn; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 17:50 Polska z bocznej drogi - Angielski charakter; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 18:10 300 % normy - odc. 30; teleturniej; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 18:40 Pamiętaj o mnie; koncert życzeń; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 18:50 Plebania - odc. 1241; telenowela TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 19:15 Dobranocka - Przygody Myszki - odc. 6 - Myszka i samochód; serial animowany; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:30 Wiadomości; STEREO 19:55 Sport; STEREO 20:10 Pogoda; STEREO 20:15 Klan - odc. 1620; telenowela TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 20:35 Komentator - magazyn międzynarodowy; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 21:10 Barwy szczęścia - odc. 67; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 21:35 Nieznani sprawcy - Pobity w komisariacie; cykl dokumentalny; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 22:00 Wideoteka dorosłego człowieka - (60); STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 22:40 Biznes z gwarancją; magazyn; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 23:00 Zagadki tamtych lat - Dlaczego w PRL brakowało cukru?; cykl reportaży; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 23:30 596 dni; reportaż; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 24:00 Serwis Info Wieczór; STEREO 00:10 Pogoda Info Wieczór; STEREO 00:10 Skarby nieodkryte - (61); program edukacyjny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 00:35 Pamiętaj o mnie; koncert życzeń; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 00:50 Plebania - odc. 1241; telenowela TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 01:15 Dobranocka za oceanem - Przygody Myszki - odc. 6 - Myszka i samochód; serial animowany; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 01:30 Wiadomości; STEREO 01:55 Sport; STEREO 02:00 Klan - odc. 1620; telenowela TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 02:25 Komentator - magazyn międzynarodowy; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 03:00 Barwy szczęścia - odc. 67; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 03:25 Polska z bocznej drogi - Harem rzeźbiarza.; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 03:40 Studio Polonia - "Daleko od szosy" (Sławomira Łozińska); Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 03:50 Biznes z gwarancją; magazyn; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 04:10 Śniadanie na podwieczorek; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 05:05 Nieznani sprawcy - Pobity w komisariacie; cykl dokumentalny; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 05:30 596 dni; reportaż; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 06:00 Zakończenie dnia TVP Kultura 07:05 Studio Kultura - Informacje; STEREO 07:20 Studio Kultura - Rozmowy Jerzego Sosnowskiego; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 07:50 Na wyrywki z rozrywki; felieton; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 08:00 Czarne chmury - odc. 1/10 Szafot; serial TVP; reż.:Andrzej Konic; wyk.:Leonard Pietraszak, Stanisław Niwiński, Ryszard Pietruski, Maciej Rayzacher, Janusz Zakrzeński, Edmund Fetting; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 08:50 Kino krótkich filmów - Droga 4'; film animowany; reż.:Mirosław Kijowicz; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 09:00 Upadek Muru Berlińskiego - cz. 1 (Fall of the Wall /1/) 15'; film dokumentalny kraj prod.Niemcy (1999); reż.:Wolfgang Drescher; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 09:15 Jarocin po latach - Jezabel Jazz; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 09:30 Na wyrywki z rozrywki - Piosenki z Sopotu; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 10:05 Na wyrywki z rozrywki - Panna Madonna legenda tych lat 49'; film dokumentalny; reż.:Janusz Chodzewicz; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 11:00 Telewizyjna Szkoła Teatralna - Kreacja aktorska 2; cykl dokumentalny; Dla małoletnich od lat 7 11:30 Gustaw Holoubek - Mój Kraków 40'; film dokumentalny; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 12:15 Studio Kultura - Informacje; STEREO 12:30 Studio Kultura - Rozmowy Jerzego Sosnowskiego; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 13:00 W hołdzie Sewilli (Hommage a Seville) 59'; koncert kraj prod.Niemcy (1991); reż.:Jean- Pierre Ponnelle; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 14:05 Klasyka Baletu Kirowa - Wieszczka lalek (Klasyka Baletu Kirova - Wieszczka lalek); balet kraj prod.Niemcy, Wielka Brytania (1991); STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 14:25 Dwunastu (12 (12 razgniewannych mużczin)) 153'; dramat kraj prod.ROSJA (2007); reż.:NIkita Michałkow; wyk.:Sergiej Makowiecki, Sergiej Garmasz, Aleksiej Pietrenko, Jurij Stojanow; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 17:05 Na wyrywki z rozrywki; felieton; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 17:15 Studio Kultura - Informacje; STEREO 17:30 Powrót Arabeli - odc. 4/26 - Arafon (odc. 4/26 - Arafon); serial kraj prod.CZECHY (1993); Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 18:00 Powrót Arabeli - odc. 5/26 - Rumburak w jabłoniowym sadzie (odc. 5/26 - Rumburak v jablenm sadu); serial kraj prod.CZECHY (1993); Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 18:30 Czytelnia odc. 92; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:00 Światła ramp - czyli rzecz o teatrze Baj Pomorski w Toruniu 26'; cykl dokumentalny; 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:25 Portret jazzem malowany. Muddy Waters 30'; film dokumentalny; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 20:00 Teatr Telewizji - Książę Homburg 97'; spektakl teatralny; reż.:Krzysztof Lang; wyk.:Marek Bukowski, Gustaw Holoubek, Teresa Budzisz Krzyżanowska, Magdalena Warzecha, Jan Frycz, Henryk Machalica, Janusz Nowicki, Krzysztof Tyniec, Jacek Borkowski, Aleksander Trąbczyński; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 21:40 Re - Wizje Sztuki; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 22:10 Klasyka filmowego dokumentu - Kazanie pastora Huie (Huies Predigt (Huie's Sermon)) 40'; film dokumentalny kraj prod.Niemcy (1980); reż.:Werner Herzog; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 22:50 Klasyka filmowego dokumentu - Gasherbrum - Świecąca Góra (Gasherbrum - Der leuchtende Berg (The dark glow of the mountains)) 44'; film dokumentalny kraj prod.Niemcy (1984); reż.:Werner Herzog; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 23:40 Strefa - Magazyn Komix - wyd. 39; magazyn; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 00:10 Strefa - Sztuka mediów - odc. 15; magazyn; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 16 01:00 Kino nocne - Żyć własnym życiem (Vivre sa vie) 79'; dramat kraj prod.Francja (1962); reż.:Jean-Luc Godard; wyk.:Peter Kassovitz, Dimitri Dineff, Brice Parain, André S. Labarthe, Gérard Hoffman, Monique Messine, Eric Schlumberger, Sady Rebbot, Paul Pavel, Anna Karina; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 02:20 Studio Kultura - Informacje; STEREO 02:35 Re - Wizje Sztuki; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 03:00 Zakończenie dnia TVP Historia 08:00 Notacje - Olga Lipińska. Stan wojenny; cykl dokumentalny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 08:20 Notacje - Olga Lipińska. Kabaret był u mnie na pierwszym miejscu; cykl dokumentalny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 08:30 Za obce pieniądze - Groby, których nie ma; widowisko publicystyczne; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 08:40 Świadkowie nieznanych historii - Obława augustowska; program publicystyczny; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 09:30 Drugie dno historii - Endecja; magazyn; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 10:30 Skarby Toskanii - odc. 20 (odc. 20); cykl dokumentalny kraj prod.Włochy (2007); Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 11:00 Z archiwów PRL - u - odc. 9/2009; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 11:30 Papież Tysiąclecia - Ksiądz Karol z Wadowic; cykl dokumentalny; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 11:40 Papież tysiąclecia - Od Wadowic do Rzymu; film dokumentalny; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 12:30 Kulisy III RP - Aksamitna rewolucja; cykl dokumentalny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 12:45 W Pradze, Vsetatach i w Kersku u Hrabala; reportaż; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 13:15 Kulisy III RP - Aksamitna rewolucja; cykl dokumentalny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 13:30 Dzieje Polaków - Pokolenie Niepodległości 1920; program historyczny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 13:35 Musieli zwyciężyć; film dokumentalny; reż.:Alina Czerniakowska; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 14:30 Tajemnice historii - Historia Judaizmu - odc. 6 (odc. 6); serial dokumentalny kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (1999); STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 15:00 Portal - magazyn historyczny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 15:30 Kontrowersje - Kwadratura Okrągłego Stołu; program historyczny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 15:35 Skazani na siebie; film dokumentalny; reż.:Alina Mrowińska; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 16:30 Siła bezsilnych - Walka o Milenium; cykl dokumentalny; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 16:40 Powstanie w Brzegu; cykl dokumentalny; reż.:Aneta Chwalba, Maciej Muzyczuk; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 17:30 Panny i wdowy - odc. 2; serial TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 18:30 Tajemnice historii - Zabójcza chmura 1783 (The wath killer cloud); film dokumentalny kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2007); reż.:Michael Praed; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:30 Tajemnice historii - Polki nad Londynem; film dokumentalny; reż.:Zofia Kunert; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 20:00 Dzieje Polaków - Kobieca twarz PRL - u; program historyczny; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 20:05 Kobiety - felieton z okazji Międzynarodowego dnia kobiet; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 20:20 Święto kobiet; film dokumentalny; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 21:00 Tajemnice historii - Auto Hitlera (Auto Hitlera); film dokumentalny kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2008); Dla małoletnich od lat 7 21:30 Portal - magazyn historyczny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 22:00 Panny i wdowy - odc. 3; serial TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 23:00 Dwadzieścia lat minęło... - 1992 / 3; cykl dokumentalny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 23:45 Zakończenie dnia TVP Sport 07:05 4-4-2 - magazyn piłkarski; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 08:00 Szermierka - PŚ we florecie kobiet - Dwór Artusa - Gdańsk (turniej indywidualny); STEREO 09:25 MŚ w narciarstwie klasycznym - Liberec (sztafeta 4 x 10 km mężczyzn ); STEREO 11:00 Koszykówka mężczyzn - Polska - Zagraniczne Gwiazdy PLK; STEREO 12:30 4-4-2 - magazyn piłkarski; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 13:25 Hokej na lodzie - PLH: Stoczniowiec Gdańsk - Cracovia; STEREO 15:15 Skoki Narciarskie - Mistrzostwa Świata - Liberec K134; STEREO 17:05 Zwarcie - Marek Plawgo; magazyn; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 17:30 MŚ w biathlonie - Pyeong Chang (podsumowanie); STEREO 18:50 Liga Mistrzów - Real Madryt - Liverpool; STEREO 20:40 Piłka nożna - Puchar Włoch: Lazio - Juventus; STEREO 22:45 Piłka ręczna - Bundesliga: Rhein Neckar Loewen - Goepingen; STEREO 00:10 Sportowy Wieczór; STEREO 00:30 Zakończenie dnia TVP HD 16:00 Narciarstwo alpejskie - Mistrzostwa Świata - Val d'Isere (supergigant kobiet); STEREO 17:35 Wojciech Cejrowski- boso przez świat - (54) - Kava - a nie kawa; cykl reportaży; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 18:00 Piłka ręczna mężczyzn - Mistrzostwa Świata - Chorwacja 2009: Niemcy - Polska; STEREO 19:30 Dzika Polska - W kaczym świecie; serial dokumentalny; 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 20:00 Liga Mistrzów 1/8 finału - Lyon - Barcelona; STEREO 21:45 Janosik - odc. 1/13 - Pierwsze nauki; serial TVP; reż.:Jerzy Passendorfer; wyk.:Marek Perepeczko, Ewa Lemańska, Czesław Jaroszyński, Marian Kociniak, Mieczysław Czechowicz, Bogusz Bilewski, Witold Pyrkosz, Jerzy Cnota, Janusz Kłosiński, Janusz Bukowski; 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 22:35 Oficerowie odc.1/13 - Stinger; serial kryminalny; reż.:Maciej Dejczer; wyk.:Borys Szyc, Magdalena Różczka, Katarzyna Cynke, Cezary Pazura, Kamil Maćkowiak, Wojciech Pszoniak, Jan Englert; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 16 23:25 Zakończenie dnia